Solo Un Beso
by Mahanny
Summary: Sterline 6x10. Inspirado en el sneak peek de Steroline y Liz.


STEROLINE. Inspirado en el 6x10 después del Sneak Peek.

-Las ventanas están quedando genial, Stefan –dijo Liz, observando orgullosa los marcos de estas, decorados con guirnaldas. Caroline los miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido. Stefan le asintió a Liz con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Caroline no podía comprender por qué Stefan estaba haciendo esto. Ella sabía de sobra que él no era el típico chico que dedicaba su tiempo a poner adornos de Navidad y la sola imagen de ver lo bien que se entendían Stefan y su madre le sacaba de quicio.

-Faltan algunas cajas por traer, las he dejado en el coche. –dijo Liz, observando las cajas que quedaban sobre la cama.  
>-Puedo ir yo a por ellas –dijo Stefan, con lo que Liz le dirigió una sonrisa. Caroline puso los ojos en blanco.<br>-No te preocupes, Stefan, iré yo –respondió Liz. Caroline miró a su madre intensamente, tratando de rogarle con la mirada que no les dejara a solas, pero lo único que Liz hizo fue salir de la habitación con una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Stefan y Caroline se miraron un segundo y la chica se giró instintivamente hacia el árbol de nuevo. El chico, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, se dirigió hacia ella hasta ponerse a su lado. Caroline se encargaba de la caja de los adornos del árbol y Stefan vio aquella ocasión para acercarse un poco más a ella.  
>Caroline estaba colocando un par de bolas en el árbol cuando se percató de que Stefan había cogido el adorno con su fotografía de cuando era una niña. La chica se sonrojó, intentando no prestar atención a lo que hacía Stefan.<p>

-Así que esta eres tú –dijo Stefan, sonriendo con ternura. Caroline tan solo asintió y como Stefan se percató de que la chica lo ignoraba, la miró durante unos segundos, embobado. –Ya eras perfecta desde pequeña.

Caroline se quedó quieta, y se dio cuenta de que Stefan se había acercado a ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba a su lado, tendiéndole el adorno. Caroline lo miró a los ojos y creyó ver algo diferente en ellos. La rubia cogió el adorno y se puso de puntillas para intentar llegar al sitio del árbol en el que quería ponerlo. Stefan sonrió disimuladamente y rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus brazos, alzándola para que pudiera llegar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Stefan? –le preguntó la chica, desde lo alto y con los labios apretados. Estaban en una posición que daba lugar a muchas preguntas. Estaban demasiado cerca y entre sus cuerpos no había ni un ápice de espacio. Caroline pudo incluso notar cómo los brazos de Stefan se habían deslizado hasta debajo de sus nalgas para sostenerla mejor en el aire. La cabeza de Stefan estaba a la altura de su ombligo y podía notar a través de la camiseta su respiración. El chico alzó la cabeza para mirarla, intentando simular una expresión de confusión.  
>-Ayudándote. No alcanzabas y…<br>-Soy un vampiro, puedo hacerlo sola. Y no soy ninguna niña para que me tomes en brazos.  
>-Créeme, me puedo dar cuenta de eso desde aquí.<p>

Caroline se mordió el labio, notando un calor inapropiado en la nuca. Rápidamente colocó el adorno en el árbol para que Stefan pudiera bajarla y para que ambos pudieran olvidarse de lo que acababa de pasar para el resto de sus vidas.

-Ya puedes bajarme.

Pero Stefan no la bajó de inmediato, sino que se tomó su tiempo, deslizándola hacia abajo lentamente mientras notaba su cuerpo descender contra el suyo. Cuando los pies de la chica tocaron suelo, las manos de Stefan habían llegado hasta sus brazos, y el chico las deslizó hasta sus muñecas, envolviéndolas con sus dedos. Caroline, inquieta, no entendía por qué Stefan la miraba de ese modo y si aquello era solo un juego para él, no le hacía ninguna gracia.  
>Stefan tiró de sus muñecas hacia él y el espacio que había entre ellos se acortó de nuevo. Caroline alzó la mirada y volvió a mirarle a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que Stefan observaba sus labios. Luego también él alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de ella. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de los labios del chico. Lentamente alzó una mano y como Caroline había vuelto a agachar la cabeza, Stefan alzó su barbilla con el dedo índice para que le devolviera la mirada, y luego le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.<br>Caroline sabía que si seguía así no podría evitar lo inevitable y acabaría lanzándose ella misma para besarlo. Pero Stefan parecía haber pensado lo mismo, pues ya se estaba inclinando hacia ella y podía notar la respiración en su rostro, pero la chica lo detuvo colocando una mano sobre su pecho. Agachó la cabeza y negó con ella.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –le preguntó.  
>-Porque quiero hacerlo –le contestó él. Caroline le miró, confundida.<br>-No quiero que sientas lástima por mí, así que si estás haciendo esto solo para complacerme, yo…  
>-¿Lástima por ti? No siento lástima por ti, Caroline, la siento por mí y por no haber sido más valiente y haberte dicho que yo también siento algo por ti. Lo intenté pero cada vez que te veo no sé qué decir o cómo comportarme y… he sido un idiota.<p>

Caroline asintió con la cabeza y Stefan sonrió.

-¿Me prometes que si te beso no me darás una paliza? –le preguntó el chico, volviendo a inclinarse hacia ella. Caroline se mordió el labio, ocultando una sonrisa.  
>-Prueba.<p>

Stefan puso los ojos en blanco y entonces la besó en los labios. Caroline no pudo evitar lanzar los brazos sobre sus hombros y rodear su cuello con estos cuando notó las manos de Stefan tocando su cintura. El chico enredó sus dedos en los rubios cabellos de Caroline y cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, no pudo evitar que un gemido sonara desde su garganta. Caroline lo empujó más hacia ella y su espalda chocó contra la pared con fuerza. Stefan se separó de ella con la respiración agitada y la miró.

-Wow, eso ha sido… -comenzó la rubia.  
>-¿Genial? –le preguntó Stefan, y volvió a besarla pero ahora más tiernamente. La rodeó con sus brazos mientras jugaba con sus labios en un lento y beso que hubiera derretido a cualquier vampiro.<br>-Solo quedaban dos cajas y…

Caroline alejó a Stefan de un empujón cuando escuchó a su madre. Liz los miraba desde la puerta, sosteniendo la caja.

-¡Stefan! –le gritó Caroline al chico, como si le estuviera reprochando que la hubiera besado. Una cosa era besarse con él y otra muy distinta hacerlo delante de ella. Al fin y al cabo, era su madre.  
>-¿Qué? –preguntó ofendido el chico, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse muy incómodo por la mirada que le estaba lanzando Liz.<br>-Si hubiera sabido que os estabais besando no habría entrado, lo siento mucho.  
>-No nos estábamos besando –dijo Caroline, recuperando su postura de chica digna.<br>-Sí que lo estábamos –dijo Stefan, mirando a Caroline. La chica se sonrojó y volvió a dedicarse al árbol.

Aunque Caroline lo negara, ahora ambos sabían que se habían atrevido a dar un gran paso y que, aunque lo intentaran, ninguno de los dos podría olvidar aquel beso. Y Stefan estaba dispuesto a robarle todos los que hicieran falta. No pensaba dejar pasar de nuevo la oportunidad.


End file.
